


Getaway

by trascendenza



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: you_know_thats_right, M/M, POV Character of Color, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus and Shawn unwind. <em>"God, if you weren't so hot right now I'd totally hate you," Shawn grumbled, getting up and grabbing the fanny pack that Gus kept their funds in.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for templemarker for the you_know_thats_right winter fest.

"Slather me."

Gus didn't look up from the towel he was laying on. The sun beat down on him, the gentle wash of waves hitting the shore. "No."

"Gus," Shawn said, and a weight came down on Gus' back, Shawn's hot skin pressing against his, "slaaaather me."

"Don't be disgusting," Gus muttered, but it had no vehemence. They'd been in the sun for the past hour and it had soaked deep into his bones, imbuing him with good humor. See this, this was _weather_.

He felt more relaxed than he had since -- well, ever, actually.

"Gus," Shawn said against Gus' ear, his tone chiding, "we didn't come all this way _not_ to have sex on the beach."

"A drink?" Gus said, grinning, angling so his flawless teeth would catch in the light. "I'd love one, thanks."

Shawn huffed, rolling off him. "How is it possible that you're more boring on vacation? That should be illegal."

"Extra cranberry juice," Gus said. He turned his head a bit, aiming his smile at Shawn. "I like it tart."

"God, if you weren't so hot right now I'd totally hate you," Shawn grumbled, getting up and grabbing the fanny pack that Gus kept their funds in.

"This is my time, Shawn," Gus said, nestling back onto his towel, every muscle in his body relaxing even more deeply. "You promised." (Now, Gus would never _choose_ to hang from his heels in a graveyard at midnight, but if it led to Shawn trying to calm him down by offering a week-long Hawaiian vacation during which he was at Gus' beck and call the entire time? Well, he wouldn't complain too much.)

"'A verbal contractual arrangement retains its validity even after the time of duress during which it was sealed has passed,'" Shawn recited, because Gus had trained him well. "One sex on the beach, coming right up."

"Shawn," Gus said, before Shawn had stomped off too far -- difficult on sand, but Shawn was pretty impressive when he sulked. "Ditch the shirt. I'll help you with the sunscreen when you get back."

Shawn's flannel shirt landed on his face in a second; he heard Shawn running on the sand, sprinting towards the cabana.

Gus smiled against the fabric, inhaling the scent of detergent, pineapple and the hotel soap with a happy sigh.

*

"You got a bionic hip implant," Shawn said, watching Gus as he moved, transfixed.

"Nope."

"You're a welder by day and a wearer of footless socks by night?"

"Not even close."

"Your egg was exposed to the frigid arctic winter for the longest ten seconds of your kind-of-more-than-coincedentally-Elvis-like-father's life?"

"Please, Shawn," Gus said, rotating his hips with a slight flare at the end, the grass swishing out gracefully. "I'm just this good."

"Very nice, Mr. Guster," the teacher said, patting him on the shoulder. "You're a natural."

"He has a bionic hip implant," Shawn interjected, trying to swish into the teacher's view. She took a step back, watching him undulate with a puzzled expression. "So I'd like to officially petition that he be bumped out of the beginner's class and placed with the rest of the cyborg-human hybrids."

"Excuse me?" She said. Gus rolled his eyes, but didn't bother saying anything, because he was in the zone and he could feel how close his hips flexors were to be properly warmed up. Plus, no lie, he'd join a class of dancing cyborg-human hybrids in a second.

"You know," Shawn continued, hip-thrusting his way next to her with a winning smile, "the same class you'd put Arnold Schwarzenegger in."

"Right," she said, a small I'm-humoring-the-paying-customer-because-I'm-that-professional smile, giving him a little thumbs up sign. "You just keep, uh," she waved her hands in the direction of Shawn's strange and ultimately offputting movements, "doing that. You're making real progress."

"So," Shawn said, sidling over to Gus when she walked off. "Is that a flower in your skirt or are you just happy to see me?"

*

The fish hovered in front of his face, its tail swishing slowly and rhythmically in the water.

"Hel-lo," Gus said, the word bubbling up through his snorkel. He waved with one index finger.

The fish opened and closed its mouth in response. Gus imagined he could almost hear a faint _blooping_ sound.

He looked over at Shawn, who also had a new fish acquaintance greeting him. It swam right up to his face and nibbled on the tip of his nose, attaching itself like a balloon to the tip of a helium canister. Shawn's eyes went wide behind his goggles and he turned toward Gus, pointing at the fish excitedly.

Gus made a hand gesture. _You okay?_

Shawn stuck up both his thumbs. _No teeth, I'm cool. Is it still illegal if it's the fish who makes the first move?_

Gus rolled his eyes, sincerely hoping Shawn wouldn't get any weird ideas about nibbling on his nose.

*

"Best vacation ever," Shawn sing-songed, nuzzling his nose into the back of Gus' neck.

The moon was rising, reflected in the still waters that stretched as far as the eye could see. A breeze rustled, scudding the lingering warmth that was rising off the beach onto Gus' skin. They both had sand in places Gus didn't want to think about, and, well, he'd slathered Shawn up good, to put the matter mildly. Now his muscles weren't just relaxed; they were practically purring.

"Ever," Gus agreed, lacing his fingers through Shawn's and pulling him closer. The sound of the water was gentle all around them.


End file.
